


Bad Blood

by HeroineOfLight



Category: NCIS, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drama, Gen, Murder Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroineOfLight/pseuds/HeroineOfLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A is out for blood and it could be anyone who they are after.Spencer and her friends have discovered the true identity of A only now they know that more people is working with A than ever which means Alison's family can't be trusted.Things spin out of control and Spencer turns to her brother and his friends in Ncis for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Story:Bad Blood  
Author: HeroineOfLight  
Summary: A is out for blood.Spencer and her friends have now identified who A is, and they can't trust Alisons family.Spencer turns to her brother in Ncis for help.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the story plot.  
Timeline: takes place after Season 6  
Authors Note: Spencer and Tim are Stepbrother and Stepsister in this story but she does change her name to Sarah Mcgee.

 

Spencer and her friends were in danger.They now knew who A was and he possibly had other people working for him on his team as well and was it possible that Alison and her Dad could also be involved? They had fled town not long after Charles had sent Alison's dad that creepy birthday card through the mail basically telling them he was alive.

They were all in trouble all of them A was out for blood if Charles could hire someone to hold them prison in a creepy dollhouse for a few months then he would do anything to make sure that he would finish them all off.Spencer tried to calm herself her breathing was coming in ralid gasps she forced herself to calm down and went over to her desk she then picked up her cell phone and then called her brother Tim hoping to reach him.

Tim was at his home and working on a novel very late.He couldn't sleep any he was just now coming out of writer's block and just had gotten down nearly a page of history when his cell rang.He looked at it was his sister calling surprised he picked up "Hey Spencer how is everything going? I haven't heard from you in awhile".

Spencer was glad to hear his voice to and she wished she was calling for better reasons "Tim, me and my friends are in deep trouble, I didn't know who else tocall except you.You and the Ncis team are the only ones who can help us".Spencer's voice sounded upset.

Tim wasvery concerned and stopped typing "What is wrong sis?" He was very concerned for his sister he told her to calm down and to tell him everything."Okay, where are you? I want you and your mom and friends to pack your things, I am going to take you some place where you will all be safe".

Spencer doubted anywhere was really safe "I don't know if I can convince them all to come can you?" She asks it had began to rain and storm outside making everything scarier somehow."Mom is away on business for several weeks I am hereby myself".

"Not good just lock up everything before I come there and hang tight ok? Find anything you can use as a weapon just in case". Tim got ready to leave his house he then gets in the car "Just stay on the line with me until I get there".

Spencer does as told she goes in the kitchen to find a big rolling pen that her mom used for cooking "How does a big rolling pen sound to use for a big weapon?" She asks her brother who was currently driving to Rosewood.

"Sounds perfect just don't let anyone inside and lock all doors and windows like I said earlier I will let you know when I am there".They both talked on his way there catching up with each other as they haven't been in touch awhile.When Tim pulled up it was three hours later.Three hours seemed like a long time to Spencer.

When Tim arrived, he called her to let her know he was there.Spencer looked out the peephole and there was her brother.She opened the door let him in then locked it back they both hugged each other "Your getting so big almost an adult now".he said teasing her of course.

Spencer rolled her eyes "I am an adult, I am 18.I am so glad your here I didn't know who else to even call". Tim looks at her "I am glad you called me when you did Spencer I had no idea what all crap you was going through had I known, I would have come sooner".

"I didn't know how bad things were going to get.I thought my friends and I could handle things on our own we were wrong now all of our lives are in danger". Tim hugs her more."Let me make some calls ok? I am going to see if a few more of my co-workers can come and help out its going to be hard me protecting everyone".


	2. Someone gets murdered

The next day everyone arrived at Spencer's house trying to determine what they were going to do to stay safe from A and Alison's entire family they knew they could not trust Alison because of how she was acting strange she told her brother Tim all this as they had tea and dinner at her house that night.

Tim took everything serious and listened to everything Spencer said "Your all doing the right thing by staying away from the DiLaurentis family they cannot be trusted. Spencer the whole family could be involved in these murders and these attacks on you girls I have seen this in Ncis a family of killers they are usually very hard to catch".

"Unless we somehow catch them in the act. What are we going to do?We very well can't stay here and become bait for A, she will kill us all I saw those cages that they had baught for us it was in the back of their vehicle A is planning on kidnapping us again" she was now shivering all over he placed his warm hand on hers "Nothing will happen to you or to your friends me and my team won't allow it Tony and Ellie will be here very soon ".

They had managed to convince Aria, Emily, Hanna and Sara to come Sara was the new girl they had helped escaped when they got free from when A had them trapped in that creepy dollhouse they were in they didn't know much about the new girl but they wanted to help her. Spencer grew concerned about Emily who was becoming romantically involved with her and barely even knew the girl she was worried she might get hurt. The girls sat talking amongst themselves all were worried about A's next move.

Soon Tony and Ellie arrives to the house Spencer was starting to feel more relieved that they were getting more help and had people on there side."Okay girls I need your attention,"Tony said taking charge of the situation "I think the most important thing is for all of us to stick together through this scary time we will stay at this house at all times, there won't be going to any malls or coffee houses anywhere alone if your by yourselves that gives this psycho every opportunity to grab you, you girls will just go to school then come straight here this isn't forever just until this psycho A is caught and whoever is working with her".

The girls groaned not like the protection detail they had been placed under By these Ncis Agents but it was the only way they were going to stay safe. It had started to storm fiercely outside the raging wind making everything creepier somehow Spencer then tried to lighten the mood "Since we are stuck here, lets try and make the best out of it and call it a sleepover I have been meaning to have one of those anyway" .The girls quickly agreed to that and thought it was a good idea.

Suddenly the doorbell rang jarring them from their thoughts Spencer wondered who it could be as she wasn't expecting any visitors. Looking outside she saw Toby standing on her doorstep she opened it to find Toby covered in blood it looked like he was stabbed with a knife straight in the chest! He staggered forward and tried to talk, Spencer tried to rush towards him "Tobyyyyy!" Then seen him fall to the floor and watched as his eyes glazed over then they were lifeless.


	3. The other Agent

Authors note: I'll be introducing a new character to this fic an Oc that I made up named Kyle DiNozzo he will be Tony's younger brother that joins the Ncis team.Tim will ask him to help protect his sister because of his Navy Seal training.During that, they will develop feelings for each other.I am using Jai Courtney as his faceclaim/portrayer.

Spencer was mortified,Her Toby was dead! The love of her life was killed by a complete psycho.Tim goes to his sister and pulls her off of Toby and into a big hug "Theres nothing you can do for him now I am so sorry sis". Tim pulls her away from the room.

The other girls were crying as well and trying to find their own boyfriends or loved ones as well telling them what happened.Moments later Ezra and Caleb showed up to comfort there girls.Tony and Ellie covered up the dead body and contacted Ducky.Afterwards they did there best to calm everyone down.

Tim fixed some tea for everyone and gave Spencer a cup "I have to admit, I had no idea how truly messed up A was until this had to happen.Toby had to have been on his way here to help us protect you and he must have knew way too much about A so she had to have killed him because of that".

Spencer seemed to be in a trance she barely heard Tim but nodded when he said something that way he wouldn't feel ignored.She was crying over the loss of her boyfriend and didn't really feel like talking.She just buried her face in her hands.Tim saw this as a sign to leave her alone.He then picked up his cellphone telling Gibbs he needed another agent to come in to. Help protect Spencer.

Gibbs said that he would send in a new agent his name would be Kyle DiNozzo who happened to be Tony's younger brother.Kyle had recently joined Ncis and was a former Navy Seal.Tim thought he would be perfect in helping to protect his sister with the training he had.He knew how to treat girls right with his gentleman charm.

Kyle arrived three hours later he had driven fast to Spencer's house.From what Tim had told him his sister and her friends were in danger because of a complete psycho.He was assigned to protect Tim's sister along with Tim.Tony and Ellie would help protect the friends.Kyle never liked Psychos.They were always trouble and from what Tim told him Spencer's boyfriend was just murdered she had to be going through a lot.He felt bad for her and knew what it was like to suddenly lose someone.

Tony soon answered the door and heard a knock opening it, he saw his little brother Kyle "Hey Probie DiNozzo you made the team that's really great". Kyle rolled his eyes at his older brother and came inside he had only been part of the team for about a day and his older brother was giving him absurd nicknames "Yeah I made it the directions wasn't hard piece of cake".he stopped short when he saw Spencer she was beautiful even though she was a crying mess then he saw her go sit on one sofa clutching coffee.

Spencer pulled a blanket close to her and just stared into space.She didn't feel like doing anything no eating, no watching tv, just sitting there lost in her own train of thought.Tim noticed Kyle glancing at his sister "She needs to eat something go fix her favorite, Pizza with Peanut butter, and Tobasco sauce".Kyle just looked at him "That is an odd choice for a pizza".Tim chuckled "Yeah, but it is her favorite works everytime".

Kyle went to go get her food and a can of Dr pepper.When he approached her she was still in the same position and hadn't moved much she had been crying the poor thing."Hey Spencer isn't it?" When she nodded, he said "My name is Kyle DiNozzo I am Tony's brother Tim said you should eat something you need your strength".She then came out of her trance "I don't feel like doing anything".


	4. Protection Detail

Kyle sat beside her on the sofa "Hey Spencer, I know what your going through kinda.I lost a girlfriend years ago in an awful car accident.We had faught the day before and she called things off.By the time I came to my senses, she was gone and ever since then I carry this wave of guilt.But you need to eat and save your strength so you and your friends can help put away A.That is the only thing that is going to help give Toby justice".

 

That seemed to get Spencer out of her trance.She had listened to his story.Finally someone who understood her and knew what she was going through.She studied his features and kind smile they seemed sincere and honest.She reached over and grabbed her pizza and began to eat the pizza did taste good .She had saved leftovers from the night before.She also sipped her drink.

 

Her brother and his friends the Agents were discussing the next best source of action to take regarding the girls and Spencer."I say the best thing to do is move them to a new location, we can move them to my cabin in the moutains".said Tim.Whenever he did his writing, Tim went to a very peacefull setting it helped him to concentrate.

 

"And they need to keep a very low profile.No going online until this mess is over.A will track them easier if they use online or cellphone service.I say leave those things behind when they leave with us.Also they don't need to be by themselves any.It's too risky". Said Tony all business like and serious.

 

The girls Spencer's friends listened to the Agents protection detail was mentioned, going off the grid was mentioned, they couldn't go anywhere alone. "Well, looks like we will have a bodyguard with us everywhere we go, and I bet prom is out to" Hanna said rolling her eyes. Aria"Do what?! I can't do without prom! That is the most important night of our lives! I even have a dress!". Emily:"Would you two calm down? I am sure our moms can come up with something".

 

Spencer and Kyle listened to everything she exchanged a look with him "This is insane.Our lives is forever changed by A we can't even enjoy our last year as Seniors because of this crazy chick.I just want to find her and get rid of her myself".Spencer had a dark look in her eyes as she said this.Kyle couldn't blame her.


	5. New Ids New Lives

The next day....

Spencer and her friends were taken to Agent Gibbs Cabin up in the DC mountains it was where he liked to get away from it all.This second cabin was more bigger and spacious and had lots of rooms. He had gotten it several years ago and it was where he liked to spend time to think.

They were only allowed to get what they needed.Some clothes, toiletries, makeup, and that was about it.Their cell-phones were taken by her brother Tim who gave them all an apologizing look "I am sorry for this, but it is for your own protection." He then took away computers to only temporary.

Once at the cabin they were given rooms to share.When they got out they found the Agents had gone out of their way to buy them food a few had gotten pizza, others had gotten fresh cold cuts and crackers and even salad there was even pasta.It was clear Gibbs wanted them to feel welcomed.

"Wasn't sure what all you girls liked so I told my Agents to get some of everything I know teens have big appetites".Spencer thought this was very generous of him .It was hours since they last ate breakfast, so they went ahead and helped themselves.

Spencer was really starting to like Kyle and warm up to him.He was really hot and super nice to her not many guys were as kind as he was and he seemed to like her a lot to.The two of them talked trying to get to know one another.

When Gibbs spoke up his voice could be heard anywhere "Okay listen up.You girls will be given new idenities this means new names new lives.You will only go by these names to keep yourself safe.Spencer you get Sarah Mcgee, Emily you get Emma smith, Hanna you get the name Elizabeth Holcomb, Aria you get Ava McDaniels".

The girls groaned at the thought of having to live new lives all because of A."What about me?" asked Mona who was normally quiet.Gibbs "You can have the name Selena Wilkons you girls might want to wear disguises to when going out".

"And always have someone with you either me, Tim, or Ellie, or Kyle never be alone for one second that is all it takes for someone to kidnap you girls".said Tony seriously when he used to be a Baltimore cop he worked kidnapping cases and knew how to protect someone.

Spencer and her friends are really impressed with the Agents they really knew what they was doing to protect them she just hoped that no one else got killed but the nightmare wasn't over yet.


	6. Allison's Back

It had been a week since Toby had been murdered a week since they had been hiding from A.Spencer and the others were being privately home schooled and still under witness protection.Another person had been murdered in their group Mona.She was found dead in the trunk of someone's car someone who had worked for A. 

Ncis was working hard on finding out how Mona had died, and who killed her.But the case ran cold and unsolved as they couldn't find anything useful like fingerprints, or even hair strands it was as if all the evidence was wiped clean.That only meant one thing, A was getting smarter and outsmarting the Federal Agents.This got Gibbs and the team really frustrated.

 

They already had to murders to solve, and yet they couldn't prove that it was A doing the murders.Spencer had a feeling more than one killer was involved. And she addressed it to the agents."A has her own followers and team A members she has them do her dirty work for her the killers could be anyone.Allison could even be involved since she refused to come here with us".

Spencer woke the next morning so did Aria, Emily, and Hanna.But when they went to go check up on Allison she wasn't in her bed or even in the log cabin home."It looks like Allison decided to take off she didn't leave anything behind".

Tim Mcgee raised an eyebrow and alerted his fellow agents by text they were up along Gibbs and Tony started on breafast for everyone "I hope everyone likes eggs, bacon and toast because that is what we are having".he began to hum to himself.

Homeschooling would start today.Spencer and her friends hated it.They missed being amongst their other friends in school.Prom would still go on but it would be held somewhere else and both of them had to bring a date someone that could protect them and they had to bring several of the agents.

As they watched Tony cook, Spencer also wondered why Allison suddenly took off it was so unlike her but did they really know her like they thought they did?what if she was behind the killings?She can't be Spencer thought she's a victim just like we are.

They were in the middle of eating breakfast when Gibbs and the others recieved a call.There had been another murder.Hanna's heart sank was it Allison?When Gibbs finished it was as if he could read their minds."It's not Allison but someone related to her it's Charlotte she's been found dead at the Bell tower".


	7. Charlotte's Funeral

Spencer's Pov:

The day came for us to attend Charlotte's funeral.Allison still wasn't anywhere in sight you would think she would show up to Charlotte's funeral but no she didn't at least not in the beginning.

We sat through one of the saddest funerals everyone had nice things to say about Charlotte all but us.After what she put us all through that terrible ordeal of being kidnapped and locked away, I wasn't about to step up and say something nice.

We went because we wanted to support Ally to be there for her but she was nowhere in sight.After the funeral we got up and left but I had to go back in because I had forgotten my purse and cardigan.

On my way inside back in the Church, I grabbed my belongings but then heard a low voice followed by some crying.I turned back towards the sound and found Allison standing by her sister's coffin "I promise you no matter what it takes I am going to find out who did this and they will pay".

I was shocked to hear Allison's tone who was she talking about?Did she know who had killed her sister or could it be possible that Allison was A? I didn't want to stick around to find out I quickly left then found my friends outside.

I told them what I witnessed outside "Girls, what if we are all wrong about Allison?What if she is A?That would explain her weird behavior lately she hasn't really been the same since she came back I mean how much do we really know about her and her family?"

"Good point Spencer I think we all need to stay away from her and go back and tell the Federal Agents what we all know it's their job to investigate things but not us".said Emily .

Just then Tony joined the girls again he had been talking to some people who knew Charlotte he had sat throughout the funeral with them along with Agent Bishop"Okay ladies time to get going or Boss is going to send a search party"


	8. Alison in hiding again

Alison's pov:

I really wasn't missing I was just simply in hiding.I didn't feel like facing them today.Surely soon enough they would get their own punishment.One of them killed my sister Charlotte I was sure of it.And they were going to pay.

 

I needed a plan and fast.I had to kill again to be able to get out of this town to start a new life but them stupid girls kept putting their noses where it didn't belong and were getting too close in discovering the truth.

 

They didn't know I was A and I planned on keeping it that way.At least until I got out of Rosewood.I was the one that killed Charlotte, Toby, and Mona and I would keep killing if that was what it took.

 

Both Spencer and Hanna had to die next they were becoming too suspicious about everything.If those girls knew what was best for them, they would go back to their lives but no they had to keep snooping.The plan was that after I killed Charotte I would make it look like one of them did it.

 

It was all sweet revenge when I thought about it smirking I had both Jason, and Sarah helping me so it was easy getting away with the murders.No one suspected at all about me being the evil one they all thought it was Charlotte and thought that the nightmare was over but it  
wasn't not until I said it was over.

 

After school had ended and my students went home, I went to my secret hideout not many people except Jason and Sarah knew.Once their I said "The job isn't done here I want Spencer and Hanna out now".


	9. Who Could Be Next?

It was a week later and the girls were getting ready for prom. Tony pulled some strings and found a Gym outside of Rosewood for them to have the prom in.

"Be with your escorts at all times me, Tim, and Ellie and Gibbs will be your chaperones we will dress formal and no one will know we are Federal Agents.But we just gave in and decided you girls deserve a Prom but it's going to be just us a private party no one else is allowed in because of safety reasons".

The girls nodded they were so excited and chatted away as they talked about what dresses they had already got.Spencer sat in a chair by herself she didn't really want to go Toby was dead she didn't have a boyfriend anymore".

Kyle knew what she was thinking so he went over he really liked Spencer a lot the more time they spent together the more he developed strong feelings for each other "You should go to the Prom Spencer it's your Senior year last year of High School.I can escort you there if you want".

Spencer blinked did she hear him right?Was Kyle asking her out?She turned to him "You would really do that for me?"she asked she couldn't believe what a great guy Kyle was and the whole time she was being miserable she didn't notice it.

Kyle smiled at her "Yeah I want to I really like you Spencer I know your hurting because of Toby and all but we can just take things slow and see where things go?"

Spencer smiled Kyle made her feel really special how could she even think of turning him down?Sitting around wasn't going to make things any better."Sure you can escort me and I would love to go out with you".

Tony smiled at the new Field Agent.Making moves already on the girl he gave Kyle thumps up.He rejoined Gibbs, Tim, and Ellie in the Kitchen."We need to keep a close eye on the girls tonight we don't know who can be the next victim so we gotta be extra cautious".said Gibbs. All of the Agents nodded they got ready to go take the girls to the Prom.


	10. Chapter Ten

Their evening Prom was being held at a nearby Hotel in Rosewood.The agents really did pull out all the stops to make the Prom happen and for it to be elegant.The Hotel was really fancy and big.Prom pictures were being taken in the lobby where lights were on some trees.

Spencer and Kyle had several pictures made of them.Ezra took Aria to the Prom the two of them spent more time together recently Spencer hoped the two of them would get back together.

Hannah and Caleb came in next talking and having a wonderful time together instead of breaking up the two must have worked out their problems Spencer was proud of them they were really a couple who could survive anything.

Emily invited some girl that she met at a Bar where she worked at named Sabrina the two were a new couple.Still to this day Spencer found it weird that she was a lesbian but she was also happy for her and welcomed Sabrina to the group. 

They all had their pics taken and was all escorted to the Ballroom.Spencer expected Allison to show up dances was always her thing and she loved being the center of attention.They had no clue who would be the Prom King and Queen.

The evening went well so far without any problems even the Agents had dates.Ellie danced with Mcgee, Tony had a date as well some Agent named Kate Callahan, Gibbs didn't really have a date just mostly supervised the party. Despite the Agents being there it was a normal Prom.

Spencer really liked dancing with Kyle.Both of them had really good communication things never were hardly tense between them or awkward like things had been between Caleb and Toby.Kyle was an easy going kind of guy and he really loved her and wasn't afraid to admit his feelings.

They all danced the night away having fun and trying to relax The Prom was secure or so they had thought.Alison sneaks into the Prom did they think she was going to skip this?No way she thought to herself she was going to be Prom Queen she was last year and if anyone got Prom Queen before her well they just had to die.


	11. A Prom Night to Remember

It had been a magical night for all of them really soon it was time to announce the new Prom King and Queen "By the many votes from everyone who has attended this Prom we have an important announcement to make.The new Prom King and Queen is " Ellie announced and there was a pause "Ezra and Aria ".she said smiling at the two.

The couple both looked surprised they hadn't expected to win Prom King and Queen Aria really thought it was going to be Hannah and Caleb since they were the most popular couple.They both were stunned and walked towards the stage Ellie gave Aria a Crown and roses.And gave Ezra just the Crown.

Everyone in the crowd applauded and with cheers most of they're school had shown up they didn't really seem to care where the Prom took place long as it still happened.

Alison stood where she was completely shocked she had expected to win! Something had to go horribly wrong with the votes.Rosewood High School always voted for her when had that all changed?She just couldn't understand it.

Ezra started dancing with Aria onstage as a romantic song came on it was "I'll be the One"by Backstreet Boys Alison furious marched towards backstage got some gasoline and a match they were all going to pay every single one of them none were getting out alive tonight.

Alison put on her A hoodie and black clothes and gloves.She went to the front entrance and poured gasoline where the doors were at and was just about to light the match when she heard a voice.

"And just what are you hoping to accomplish by burning the entire building down A?" asked Tony.

she turned around wondering who it could be turns out it was Tony DiNozzo, Ellie Bishop and Tim Mcgee all three pointing their guns at her and in Federal Agent positions."Doesn't matter your all going to die tonight because I didn't get Prom Queen you all betrayed me when I needed you and my friends the most you and my friends shut me out cold!"

"You can still turn your life around Alison don't go down this road good things can still happen to you it doesn't have to end like this".said Ellie.

"Yes it does! Don't you see?I my life is messed up! My husband was a Killer Dr, had me committed when nothing was wrong with me! And what is worse was when my friends shut me out I can't live like this alone and betrayed". Before she could drop the match, Tony quickly got to her and got it out of her.Gibbs grabbed a mop and began cleaning gasoline off the floor. 

Spencer and her friends stood shocked.Never did they ever thought Alison could be A.Was it really over or did she have helpers waiting in the night?


	12. Is it really over?

One week later....

Alison was put in a women's Prison and sentenced there for a very long time 29 years for Attempted Murder and plus other charges that came with it.

All of her friends were completely shocked they thought they knew Alison had trusted her completely with a lot of things now they didn't know if they could ever trust her again.

The ladies all pondered what to do with they're lives next stay in Rosewood or continue elsewhere?They decided to stay in Rosewood it would always be they're home.

Except for Spencer she had decided to go and get an Apartment in Dc and had been offered a job in Ncis her best friends had really been impressed "Hey don't be sad girls I can never forget you we will visit all the time and keep in touch ". Said Spencer.

Aria sniffed "We know but things won't be the same and you know how I am when things change".

Spencer nodded understanding "Things will be alright Aria you will see that soon enough we will all be in touch don't worry".they had partied until it was very late Spencer cleaned up the house and heard the doorbell ring who could be here at this late hour?

She goes to the door and answers thinking it could be Kyle or Tim coming to get her to fly to Washington. "I am almost ready to go".she says excitedly and opens it but is stunned by what she sees.

In front of her stood Toby in a serious expression dripping wet from the storm he was also muddy and had blood on him he stepped inside blocking her path "Going somewhere Spencer?" He asked in a cold steel voice.In his hand he brought up a gun.

To be continued......  
Sequel coming in February sometime in 2017


End file.
